The invention pertains to a device for preheating at least one mold for a tire heating press, which device comprises a coupling for supplying the mold with a heating medium.
It is already known that molds for tire heating presses can be preheated prior to being arranged in the area of the tire heating press. The rate at which the heating press is operated can thus be considerably increased. A cycle time of two hours is typically reduced to a period of 30 minutes or so.
According to a known method, a heating jacket of the mold is connected to a source of superheated steam by means of a hose connection. The superheated steam flowing through the heating jacket of the mold thus heats the mold.
A method of this type is problematic for reasons of occupational safety, for example, because the mold is freely accessible from the outside while the preheating is being carried out, and also because in particular the hose must be disconnected from the hot mold. The work steps to be performed also require a corresponding amount of effort.